speculationfandomcom-20200214-history
Come Together
The Logistics of the Game Once the players are onboard, a consensus found on the genre, and the Ref prepared, there are certain logistical details that need to be resolved. These are often overlooked and can otherwise make the difference between a smooth, seamless experience and one that is confusing or even unsafe. Whether this is strictly casual or an HSEEP technical game, there are a few points to consider before physically bringing people together. Even the Department of Homeland Security manual talks about How to Throw a Party (we're paraphrasing here), and we're bringing these considerations to you. First, a venue... Meetings, briefings, and exercises should be conducted in facilities that are appropriate for the exercise scope and attendance. Planners should also ensure that all environmental and historical preservation documentation is completed if required. Facilities should be reserved solely for exercise purposes and should be accessible to all participants and free from distractions. Within reason. If this is a casual game, the same considerations apply to folks' living rooms, dens, garages, hobby rooms and so on. When selecting a facility and room for exercise planning or conduct, planners should account for: * Ensure there are enough tables and chairs for every relevant participant. * Arrange tables to best suit the meeting or exercise (e.g., U-shaped layout for exercises requiring facilitation and participant interaction). * Select a facility with room acoustics that facilitate ease of discussion. * Select a facility with accessibility of parking and restrooms for all participants. Audio/Visual Requirements... If the Ref is getting fancy, which is likely for a technical game, A/V requirements should be assigned to ensure equipment is properly functioning. There are no current companion applications for Speculation, but that may change in the near future. Supplies, Food, and Refreshments For technical games, exercise planners should not assume participants will bring necessary supplies with them. Writing utensils, notepads, easels, copies of plans and procedures, name badges, and any other equipment deemed necessary should be procured prior to exercise conduct and provided to participants. The exercise planning team should also consider whether food and refreshments can be provided for participants and observers, in accordance with applicable funding or venue policies. For discussion-based exercises, it is often beneficial to have a working lunch provided to minimize disruption to play. For casual games, experienced players will usually have their own kit and will show up ready for battle. Hosts might want to consider extra TV tray tables, extensions cords and power strips for those old schoolers still rocking a laptop. Hydration is important and runs the gamut from caffeine through electrolyte drinks. Casual games may also ease the tension with adult beverages, though be sure to make safety accommodations, such as designated drivers or locally available ride services. The Stage is Set The players have their character prepared, they're comfortably ensconced, hydrated and ready to dive in. The Ref is familiar with the scenario, has their visual aids prepped and ready to fly. Everybody is ready to begin actual game play... There has likely already been a little roleplaying during the character build. Now it happens in a social setting. This may be a little introduction of the players to each other – in character – and a little playacting of how the group comes together. If players are operating on the basis that they've been together before, a little out-of-character conference is appropriate. This is known as metagaming. Share backgrounds and get to know each others' alter egos. After familiarization, the Ref will launch into a background and an opening, with a scene-setting description of what the party sees, literally and metaphorically. Players may already have a pretty good idea of what the challenge will be. That's okay: we rarely read a book without first reading a teaser on the back cover, or watch a movie without seeing the trailer first. Now, it's time for the Characters go through that introduction, establishing the tone and timbre of the scenario. Touring the Overview: [[The Art of the Ref|Go Back to Page 4 here]]... –OR– ...[[Genre Friction|Go ahead to Page 6 here]] Category:Introduction __NOEDITSECTION__